Luigi
Luigi (en japonés: ルイージ) es el hermano de Mario. Luigi ha ayudado y luchado contra el mal junto a su hermano en muchas ocasiones. A lo largo de su vida, ha vivido a la sombra de Mario. En algunos juegos ha sido protagonista, como Luigi's Mansión o Mario is Missing y otros más, dándole la oportunidad de salvar a su hermano. Historia Al igual que su hermano mayor, su nombre salió de la misma pizzería que la de Mario "Pizzería Mario & Luigi", junto con su nacionalidad. Luigi es el hermano menor de Mario, es más flaco y más alto que su hermano. Se caracteriza principalmente por su ropa de color verde, y por su personalidad. Personalidad Luigi es casi todo lo contrario a Mario, pues su actitud es de cobardía y de desconfianza, pero aun así, ha apoyado a su hermano en muchas de sus aventuras. Aunque sabe que es cobarde, hace lo posible por ayudar y defender a su hermano, que es lo que tiene en común junto con Mario: defienden lo bueno y lo justo, y también a su princesa. Salta más alto que Mario, aunque también tiene más inercia. A lo que más miedo tiene es a un boo. Apariciones Fanon Super Mario True Dreams Luigi no pudo faltar en Super Mario True Dreams, junto a sus amigos Mario, Daisy, Peach, Rosalina, Toad y Toadette será parte de una nueva y fascinante aventura en un nuevo mundo con nuevos enemigos, entre ellos está el despreciable Bowser y los Koopalings para arruinar los días de nuestros héroes. Princess Daisy Scribble Scramble Es uno de los personajes que rescatas en la aventura. Te da el hechizo Gigaseta. Paper Mario: The Artisan's Dimension En este juego, Luigi lleva un poco más de protagonismo, pues forma parte de los 6 Héroes Legendarios, este al ser elegido como capitán, tiene la habilidad de succionar objetos y expulsar obstáculos con su aspiradora, la misma de Luigi's Mansion, adémas de eso tiene la peculiaridad de saltar más alto que los demás. Curiosidades *Es irónico que Luigi esté a la sombra de Mario, siendo él más alto que Mario en sí, aunque se refiere a que es el "segundón". *Anteriormente, hubo dudas sobre en realidad quién era el hermano mayor, siendo Luigi más alto, pensaron que Luigi era el mayor, pero Nintendo lo corrigió. *Antiguamente, la ropa de Luigi era del color de la ropa de Wario, pero viendo que los fans odiaron la ropa, la cambiaron. *Al principio, el principal propósito de crear a Luigi era para facilitar el modo 2 jugadores, pero como fue muy adorado por los fans, decidieron mejorarlo cambiándolo a la modalidad de hoy en día, incluso hasta siendo personaje principal. *Su overol, su pelo y sus zapatos son distintos a los de Mario. *A menudo aparece como personaje desbloqueable. *Su princesa "equivalente" es Daisy. *Por alguna extraña razón, Luigi no salvó a Daisy cuando la capturó el villano "Tatanga". Más bien fue su hermano Mario. *En el juego "Super Smash Bros. Melee", Luigi en el juego es el personaje mas odiado, debido a sus movimientos y su aspecto, a muchos fans les disgustó ese Luigi, casi era clon de Mario. *Aunque es torpe (en cierto sentido) a veces es el héroe. *En algunos juegos aparecía con pantalones de color violeta. *En Super Smash Bros. 64, su voz es la de Mario con efectos. *En "Luigi's Mansión Dark Moon" mientras habla por teléfono y cae un relámpago, por una fracción de segundos se ve una sombra de un cadáver el cual resulta ser él, lo cual pasa también en el primer "Luigi's Mansión", sin embargo Luigi se dará cuenta y saldrá ileso, y se evita esto colgando el teléfono antes del rayo, sin embargo, en el otro, él no se da cuenta a pesar de salir intacto, pero de esto se derivaron teorías, una de que se predijo que Luigi se suicidaría y la otra que lo hizo en una dimensión paralela. *A pesar de que sus ojos sean azules como los de Mario, los ojos de Luigi son oscuros. *Una de sus habilidades más notables es la de ser el personaje que más alto salta entre los juegos comunes. *Al igual que Mario, Luigi puede lanzar bolas de fuego sin necesidad de usar una flor de fuego en la saga de videojuegos "Super Smash Bros." y "Mario Kart: Double Dash!!" *Luigi tiene habilidades únicas, como el Misil Verde, un ataque exclusivo de "Super Smash Bros." *A diferencia de los otros personajes, cuando Luigi corre se desliza por el suelo en la mayoría de los juegos. *Las bolas de fuego que Luigi dispara son verdes, pero cuando usa la Flor de fuego son normales. Galería Imagenesluigiparaimprimir.jpg|Luigi Moto MKWII images (4).jpg|Luigi Luigi_bee.png|Luigi Abeja Luigi_SBB4.png|Luigi en SSB4 Luigiinfinity.png Luigi Super Charged.jpg Luigi Pértiga.png N&SRacing - Luigi Artwork.jpg|Luigi - Mario Kart 8 Artwork Luigi3.jpg|Luigi en Brawl. Luigi5.jpg|Luigi. Luigi6.jpg|Luigi. Luigi8.png|Paper Luigi. Luigi10.jpg|Luigi con Sueño. Luigi11.png|Luigi. 180px-Luigi4000.jpg Luigi con una flor de agua.png Fire Luigi.png Luigi, New Super Mario Bros. 2.png Cat luigi by indigowildcat-d6h2y7g.png Luigi_3D_Land.jpg Luigi_SMP.png LuigiMPDS.jpg nc-mp9-luigi.jpg SM3DL2_Luigi.png Luigi PDSS.png|Artwork de Luigi en Princess Daisy Scribble Scramble Luigi_NSMB-1.png Luigi render by nintega dario-dbs54yq.png Luigi (Superstar Saga) - Render.png Luigi (Jumping) - Render.png 74px-MLPJ Artwork - Luigi (alt).png Luigi-PNG-Photos-0.png Luigimeleeclear.png Luigi recoloration update by banjo2015-d8ownbm.png Luigi - Mario Kart 8.png Luigi render 2016 by nibroc rock-d9uzomf.png 60px-PMCS Luigi.png 200px-Luigi Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Super Mario Infinity Categoría:Personajes de Super Mario Infinity Categoría:Mario & Luigi adventures Categoría:Los Hermanos Maravilla Categoría:Super Mario 8 Categoría:Super Mario Big Bang Categoría:Super Star 3DS Categoría:Mario & Sonic RPG Categoría:Super Mario Galaxy 4 Categoría:Luigi Categoría:Personajes de los hermanos maravilla Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes de Sonic New World Categoría:Personajes de New Super Mario Bros. 7 Categoría:Super Paper Mario Bros. Categoría:Personajes de Super Paper Mario Bros. Categoría:Personajes de Paper Mario: The Legendary Elements Categoría:Paper Mario: The Legendary Elements Categoría:Personajes de Super Peach Sis. Categoría:Super Peach Sis. Categoría:Personajes de Super Mario Galaxy: Beetween Two Worlds Categoría:Super Mario 3D Adventure Categoría:Personajes de Mario Sports New Mix Categoría:Personajes de Luigi & Tails RPG: The Power of Stars Emeralds Categoría:Personajes de Super Tario Bros Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Reino Champiñón Categoría:New Super Mario Bros. 9 Categoría:Super Mario Galaxy 7 Categoría:Super Star Evolution Categoría:Super Mario Galaxy 6 Categoría:Personajes de Super Mario Galaxy 6 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart Tri-Team Categoría:Personajes de Super Toad Adventure Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart Triple dash Categoría:Super Mario 3D Galaxy Categoría:Amigos de Mario Categoría:Personajes de Boo's Island Categoría:Peach's Castle Categoría:Mario & Luigi: El todopoderoso Errr Categoría:Personajes de Mario & Luigi: El todopoderoso Errr Categoría:New Super Mario Bros. 4 Categoría:Luigi's Mansion series (serie) Categoría:Personajes de Luigi's Mansion series (serie) Categoría:Personajes oficiales Categoría:New Super Mario Bros. V Categoría:New Super Mario Bros. Forever Categoría:Super Mario Bros. Z Categoría:Personajes de Super Mario Series Categoría:Super Star 3 Categoría:Amigos de Peach Categoría:Amigos de Daisy Categoría:Contenido oficial Categoría:Mario and the Superstar's Leyend Categoría:Personajes de Mario and the Superstar's Leyend Categoría:Personajes de Princess Daisy Scribble Scramble Categoría:Mario Kart Madness Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart Madness Categoría:Pokémon x Super Mario Bros. Categoría:Personajes de Pokémon x Super Mario Bros. Categoría:Super Mario Power-up Battle Categoría:Personajes de Paper Mario: Artesanos Categoría:Personajes de Final Destination